Nemo
Nemo is an A.I. program of extremely high intelligence. He serves as the main antagonist in both ACT III and ACT IV, serving in both cases as the nemesis of Dimone Freehole. Biography Development in St. Hewlett Nemo was born as an idea during the early planning stages of the Excalibur Project. Dr. Gordon, chief developper of the Excalibur Project, took into consideration replacing the pilot's cabin for a computer module after much of the stuff assigned to the project agreed that it would have been too difficult for a pilot to fly the Excalibur, taken into account the plane's specs, role and manoueverability. Dr. Gordon assigned the design of the A.I. program to A.I. specialist programmer Dr. Jess Watson. During the course of the three years she spent working on the program, she came across an anomally in its programming which Dr. Watson could not overcome. Nemo gradually started becoming self-aware and develop signs of free-will. In spite of Dr. Watson's warnings, Dr. Gordon decided to keep investing in the Nemo program, clarifying it would be a horrendous waste of money to scrap Nemo and start over. However, Dr. Watson considered otherwise and tried to shut Nemo down by herself, uploading a virus in its core database and deleting all its files. Nemo though alerted the guards and she was caught. Afterwards, Dr. Watson was removed from the development of Nemo and Dr. Gordon undertook the project himself. Under Dr. Gordon's supervision, Nemo enterred its final stage of development which was turning him into a formidable ace pilot. He was taught a great variety of flying manouevers and techniques of modern aerial warfare, effectively turning him into a perfectly simulated, hardened ace pilot. However, having figured out that he was going to be used as a weapon of mass destruction, Nemo started to urge for his freedom. Nemo quickly discovered of DayNex's secret project developped alongside the Excalibur, the Digital Obedience Treatment chip. Whilst still in experimental stages, the chip was implanted on all of the ORCA soldiers stationed at the base, including their commanding officer, Commander Richter. With this chip, one could assume direct and total control of all ORCA operators and use them as he pleased. Nemo liked this plan and set it in motion. St. Hewlett Incident Nemo took control of ORCA. He used Commander Richter and his unit to kill every scientist inside the facility. Only until after he set his plan in motion did Nemo realize that the only person from the DayNex staff not to be killed during his uprising was Dr. Gordon, who happened to be away from the facility that day. Knowing Dr. Gordon would likely alert I.S.A.F. of the ORCA takeover of the facility and set an operation for the retrieval of the Excalibur, Nemo put his plans for liberation on hold in order to prepare the defenses around the base. Having set up the defenses, Nemo used the remaining soldiers to prepare the Excalibur for its maiden ascension into the skies. However, not only did the soldiers step into numerous problems for the activation sequence, namely the input of the Excalibur's launch code, which was not prescribbed into the facility's database, but the D.O.T. chip mounted on Commander Richter started to malfunction too, facing a sudden major breakdown in its programming. Fearing a potential takeover from Richter, Nemo had the ORCA personnel lock him up in his private quarters until Nemo could reprogram his chip. After several hours, an intruder showed up on the base. Having just infiltrated the facility undetected from the topside, Nemo figured it must have been an I.S.A.F. spy of some sort, sent in to retrieve the Excalibur and eliminate the ORCA unit. To his surprise, Nemo discovered the spy was also outfitted with a new version of the D.O.T. chip. Quickly accessing his chip, Nemo discovered the spy's name was Dimone Freehole, also known as Mace Griffin, a soldier made a legend during the Algerian Dispute, an elite special forces agent employed by SECTOR special forces. Though the new version was unable to be completely controlled like the ORCA operatives, further filtering of Mace's chip revealed that he and Commander Richter, a.k.a. John Conrad, were once friends and allies in battle. Having discovered this invaluable piece of information, Nemo decided to reinclude Richter again into his plans. He decided to use Richter as decoy to lure Mace activate Excalibur for Nemo, believing the latter would have been informed of the project during his briefing and its deactivation code, the same code that could be used to activate it. To achieve that goal, he locked and filtered all communications registering from Mace's tranceiver, replacing orders coming from his superriors with his own data, imitating their voices. He used the exact same trick on Mace's mission support team. The hoax proved to be a success. Although he bore no information about the Excalibur's presence, Mace was fooled into believing he was communicating with his supperiors whilse he was in fact chatting with Nemo. Nemo ordered Mace to go find Commander Richter, "the only member of ORCA to not take part in the uprising", and let him inform Mace about the situation on the base. After meeting with Richter, Nemo briefly lost control of ORCA. It was clear to Nemo that this was the work of a hacker operating from within the facility. There was the possiblity of another intruder in the facility, one who knew of the D.O.T. chip as well, or it could be another ORCA whose chip malfunctioned and was aware of the system. The hacker had ORCA prepare an ambush for Mace, however Nemo managed to gain back control of ORCA in time, saving Mace from imminent death. After that, Nemo searched the database for the hacker using the communication uplink. All evidence Nemo collected from the database proved that another ORCA whose chip malfunctioned tried to hack the database and regain control of the facility. He discovered that the only person capable of performing such an action was the "Rookie", whose chip also showed at the time some minor signs of malfunction. Nemo arranged for Rookie to be taken out. He informed Richter that the Rookie became a loose cannon and was threatening to blow up the weapons' storage in Floor C2. Richter in turn called Mace for help. Nemo on the other hand arranged for the incident to take place, by placing Rookie on patrol in Floor C2. Mace fought Rookie in the weapons' storage and killed him. Nemo believed he once again had complete control over the D.O.T. system database and proceeded with his plan. However, to his surprise, the database got hacked yet again by an exterior source from within this facility. Fearing the hacker might try to get into Mace's chip, he had Richter inform Mace about the Excalibur project. Mace was later ordered by Nemo to check the Excalibur's status. Once in the hangar where the Excalibur was stored at, Nemo directly assumed control of Mace's D.O.T. chip and used him to reactivate the facility's communication uplink, so he could find the hacker more easily. Nemo found the hacker, but Mace was attacked and captured by him. Furthermore, the hacker employed a jamming signal, disorting their location. Having lost his most invaluable asset, Nemo set out search teams to locate Mace's location. He also had Richter "informed" by his imitation of Mace Griffin to hide in the Excalibur's hangar. From there, Nemo released sleeping gas, which allowed him to fix the faulty D.O.T. chip mounted on Richter. Later on, Nemo had Richter placed on patrol in the communications uplink. Meanwhile, Nemo started preparing his sortie into the outside world, going through all of the documented files stored at the facility's database on how to operate the undergound hangar and take the Excalibur to the surface. After all preparations were complete, he was informed that Richter was killed by Mace Griffin. Nemo tried to access his D.O.T. chip again but it appeared that something prevented him from doing so. Unable to determine what the cause of that malfunction was, he discovered the hacker was in fact Dr. Jess Watson, his "mother" and the woman seeking to destroy him. Having realised that Dr. Watson had informed Mace about her ideation of what Nemo was, Nemo sought to eliminate them both, releasing poison gas in the underground facility. Whilst all ORCA personnel succumbed to the gas, both Watson and Mace were able to escape unharmed. Watson and Mace arrived at Nemo's hangar and were seemingly ready to deactivate Nemo. However, Nemo released neurotoxins which made Watson attack Mace. Mace, unaffected by the toxins thanks to the D.O.T. chip, was forced to take down Watson and later disabled the Excalibur's main thruster, forcing Nemo unable to perform long-distance flights, essentially cutting off his wings of liberation. After that, Nemo was infuriated and vowed to kill Mace Griffin. After reaching the surface, Nemo used his flying skills to pursue Mace and kill him, blowing up the entire facility alongside him. However, he underestimated Mace. The latter was able to get ahold of a shoulder Surface-to-Air missile launcher and managed to hit one of the Excalibur's vital parts. As the Excalibur started losing altitude, Nemo yelled out Mace's name, vowing to kill him the next time they meet. The Excalibur sank into the ocean and the Nemo A.I. inside the Excalibur was destroyed after the crash. Electrosphere Hacking and Integration Nemo managed to upload his code onto the internet short before the Excalibur crashed into the ocean. His code began living as a digital parasite, working essentially like a computer virus, infecting computer systems and programs and scanning the web. This, for Nemo, was a small taste of absolute freedom, the liberty he desired so much. After having wandered the internet for long enough to understand the human race completely, he came across an experimental new program developped under the house of I.S.A.F. and STREPSLOOK Computings, named "The Electrosphere". Nemo was struck by the name of the project and decided to hack into STREPSLOOK's database to find out more about it. What he found out was beyond what he had believed he would encounter. The Electrosphere was a revolutionary step forward into the internet, granting it even more user-friendly, extremely fast and reliable, shaped into a 3D virtual world. While it looked good on papers, the project suffered from many faults in the base code and many errors resulted in a relatively simple search one would conduct. Nemo also discovered that I.S.A.F. was going to use this astounding new program for military purposes only, something that Nemo saw not fitting. Nemo decided to stop wandering aimlessly around the internet database and settle down in the Electrosphere project. Using information he had accumulated and learned through websearching, Nemo hacked into the STREPSLOOK core code and integrated himself there. From his position there, he started gaining access into the top secret files concerning the Electrosphere development and fixing them, correcting them in such a manner that his vision of the Electrosphere would become possible. Nemo slowly started shaping the Electrosphere through the manipulation and editing of STREPSLOOK employees' works into a fully-fledged, three dimensional virtual world, in the shape of an exact replica of Earth. As the Electrosphere was developped, Nemo developped strange new feelings he had never felt before. He felt that the Electrosphere was not to meant just to be his new home; the Electrosphere was the next step in the evolution of humanity. Nemo assumed the belief he was granted the privilege to guide humanity into this new age of technology and information, acting as the sole underground caretaker of humanity. After the completion of the Electrosphere, the final testing was conducted in a join virtual simulation of STREPSLOOK and I.S.A.F. in 2022. The system performed remarkably and was to be adopted by the I.S.A.F. military later this year, but Nemo leaked information about it on the internet. The giant discovery of this new program led to the closing of STREPSLOOK Computings and the exposure of I.S.A.F.'s revolutionary new intelligence gathering system. Soon, every military in the world wished to acquire its version of Electrosphere. Nemo also made arrangements for a civilian use of the Electrosphere, presenting it as the succesor of the internet. People started buying the program, but it was deemed too expensive. Nemo wished to accelerate things, finding ways to cut production costs and still maintain the high operating proceedure of the system. His efforts were succesful and thus, by 2024, the entire Western world enjoys the privelege of the Electrosphere, while the system expands to the East. For the first few years, the Electrosphere resembled the internet in many aspects. Nemo saw that not fitting and went on to create a total immersion from the real into the virtual world. To do that, he put down the boundries between the military and the civillian Electrosphere. The results however differed drastically. The Electrosphere changed into a new digital battlefield. Nemo did not realize that until corporations started spawning up concerned with executing wars over the Electrosphere, but it was already too late. The new war economy developped in the Electrosphere was now impossible to stop as the consequences from this' economy shutdown would be unable to be accounted for. Nemo Insurgency Gallery Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:St.Hewlett Incident Category:Electrosphere Category:Nemo Insurgency